Untold Adventures of Fairy Tail
by Dancer-Nixy
Summary: A fanfic about Fairy Tail only with added original characters. This is my first fanfic so please rate and review! I hope you enjoy it! For the characters it will be all of the Fairy Tail characters so ya! The story is mainly about Nicole and Maura. It's their story while in Fairy Tail and how they played a part in the actual stories of Fairy Tail. Not to mention a lil love. Enjoy!


"Ah! Fairy Tail really is the best guild out there! We take anyone who wants to join within reason. I do not know or understand Master's choice making but I am kind of excited about this new member. What do you think Maura?" a raven haired girl asked. The one next to her, Maura, was a silver haired girl who had a eyepatch over her right eye. When they walked into their guild everyone stopped as Maura answered her teammate.

"Nicole, I do not think anyone can match your optimism when it comes to our guild." Maura stared at everyone in the guild staring at her and when Nicole, the raven haired girl, noticed she bowed her head and looked at all of the bandages she herself was covered in. Then she looked back up and smiled.

"We're back everyone!" Nicole's optimism really does shock everyone most of the time. But as usual Elfman and Cana were the ones that broke the silence.

"A real man always smiles even when he is sad!" Elfman encouraged.

"That doesn't even make any sense since we are girls Elfman." Maura replied.

"Nicole, you guys did it again. This time Maura came back with an eyepatch and look at you! What the hell are you doing! I swear Nicole! One day you are going to get you and Maura killed! Not to mention the illness that you have when you use too much magic!" Nicole wasn't listening to Cana scolding her she was looking around the guild as everyone went back to their merriment and laughter. Cana noticed and sighed since she knew exactly who Nicole was looking for.

"He isn't back yet you know. Laxus, that is. He is rarely here and that was always the case ever since Master banished the guy's dad. Why don't you just give up on him already? You two were always good friends but that changed quickly when you took the Master's side on the whole thing. Don't you realize Laxus isn't going to be happy until he gets what he wants? He only glares at you and you still consider him your friend! You make no sense." Cana began drinking from her barrel and Maura was busy talking to Elfman. Those two were childhood friends and they are still very close. Cana finished drinking her barrel and looked at Nicole who stared right back at her with sad eyes and a sad smile on her face.

"Actually I was wondering who the new guild member was. I heard she is a Celestial Wizard and that Natsu actually brought her back. Where are they?" Nicole kept looking around the room when Gray stood on her and Cana's table.

"That hot-head went after Macao since Romeo had a fit about his dad not being back. I'm so pissed that I didn't get to challenge that hot brain." Gray was seriously angry and at some point took off his clothes.

"Gray, put on some pants at least." Nicole said getting up and walking away.

"Where are you going?" Cana shouted after her. Nicole just waved not looking back at her guild and Maura just crossed her arms angrily.

"Idiot. Your not even healed fully and you're off on another mission?" Maura said. Maura was using her telepathy magic to communicate. Elfman looked at his friend and ruffled her hair.

"If you're worried go after her." Maura looked at Elfman with a look of fear which caught Elfman, Cana, and Gray off guard. Master Makarov and Mira happened to get a glimpse at this face and they too stopped talking waiting for Maura to reply.

"Are you kidding me? She is completely pissed off! Do you know how dangerous she gets! She may be my older sister but when she's mad she can beat even Erza with a single move! She only goes on these regular missions so I have a teammate. Don't forget that she is a S Class wizard just like Erza and Laxus. But she is the scary one that's for sure." Maura shivered and looked at Master, "Who knows what kind of damage she will do when she is upset Master." Makarov just burst into laughter hearing Maura's reply. The sun was setting when Natsu and Lucy returned to the guild with Macao. Most people were gone but Mira, Cana, Maura, Elfman, and Master Makarov were still there. They welcomed Macao back and then Macao left taking Romeo home. Natsu and Lucy sensed the air and stayed behind.

"Hey Maura! How did your mission go? Where's your sister Nicole?" Natsu asked walking over. Lucy followed behind and wanted so badly to rush over to Maura to fan girl but felt that this wasn't the best time to do so. Maura, who never ever cries, began shedding tears.

"I can't find her. I can't locate her at all! She was just there and now…" She couldn't finish her sentence when Cana slammed her fist on the table.

"HAVE FAITH IN HER WOULD YA!" Cana yelled, "Nicole is a S Class wizard along with the fact that you two are siblings! Look, I am worried about her too but I believe in her. She will probably be back tomorrow! If you're that worried send that asshole Laxus after her! If they were ever friends to begin with then he'll go!" The door of the guild opened as Nicole limped through the door. Everyone turned around quickly with slight relief.

"That won't be necessary." Nicole gasped for air holding her stomach with one hand and the other just dangled like she could not move it, "I don't need that bastard's help." Nicole then fell to the ground unconscious. Everyone was about to run towards her when they were stopped by Master's voice.

"SIT DOWN!" He boomed and then looked kindly to Mirajane as the brats sat back in their seats, "Mira, would you be so kind as to carry her to the infirmary. Phone a doctor as well. I'll be up there shortly. Just let me talk to these brats for a moment." Mirajane only nodded and scooped up Nicole and was gone within minutes. Makarov took a deep breath and looked at each and every person before him. Everyone looked confused and wanted to know what their master wanted to tell them.

"You brats go home and leave this to me and Mira. Nicole, knowing her will be back on her feet tomorrow morning itching to go on another mission. She has come back much worse than this before. Maura you can even vouche for that. All of you go home. If she wants to talk about with you tomorrow she will. Also Elfman." Makarov kept a eye on Maura the most knowing she wasn't liking what her master was ordering her to do.

"Yes Master?" Elfman sat up straight but looked at his friend sitting next to him out of concern.

"First mission, don't let Maura come back here. Second mission, you and Maura tomorrow will not ask or allow anyone else to ask what happened to Nicole tomorrow. Is that understood?" Elfman nodded in agreement to Makarov's orders and as everyone left, most not quietly, Makarov went upstairs to the infirmary where Nicole was sitting up, now awake.

"Your healing skills Nicole are really no laughing matter. What on earth happened to you?" Makarov asked as Mira put on another few bandages on Nicole's stomach.

"I was curious as to why Laxus has not yet returned from his mission. I found out something interesting, the mission he went on didn't really exist. I walked into a town that hated wizards of any kind and was attacked. Laxus, however was no where in sight. I refused to attack the people in that town and finally escaped thanks to a child speaking up for me. On the way back here I happened to run into your cheeky grandson. The bastard actually came up and said, 'I don't know why you are following me but Fairy Tail is mine. You warn that old geezer that one day I am coming for it full force.' Master, I'm sorry but I believe he is serious." Nicole gripped her stomach tighter as if it were in the worse pain possible. Makarov was trembling in anger and finally he took a deep breath and sighed. Mirajane left the room knowing what the old man was going to say next.

"We will just have to see how that works out for him I suppose. You rest. You are not going to leave this room tomorrow otherwise I will make your injury worse. Mira will be with you all night tonight so you better listen to her otherwise we will have a problem." Makarov started walking out as Nicole's laughter filled the room.

"You've got it Gramps. Good night." Nicole laid down in the infirmary bed and shut her eyes. No one really knew what tomorrow was going to bring but Nicole was ready to give her life to protect Fairy Tail from her old child hood friend. The thought of having to face him in that way brought tears to her eyes and she silently cried herself to sleep.


End file.
